Lines
by Sanzi
Summary: Oneshot written for humanbeldot's 26 OTP challenge and for 1sentence at LJ, 50 themes with one sentence each for TrinityxNeo.


**Written for 1sentence on Livejournal and humanbeldot's alphabetical OTP challenge, letter 'L'**

**Title: Lines **(or Lame, many of these sentences aren't exactly genius)**  
**

**Pairing: Trinity/ Neo**

**Setting: Moments scattered across most of the trilogy  
**

**Warnings: Beside that there's mentions of sex and that most of these sentences aren't that good, there's nothing I'd like to add. Just celebrating that it's a little over two years since I became a 'cognitive' TriNeo- shipper :-)**

**Posted this on my Livejournal for the 1sentence community, a community where you pick a set of 50 themes and then try to write one sentence for each theme. Then I figured I'd post it here too, since I haven't updated in a long while. I hope this one doesn't break any rules, I think I'll have to check that one up once more.**

**Lines**

01 - Comfort: Their final kiss both agonized and comforted him- agonized him, since it took her breath away forever; comforted him, because it fulfilled her last wish.

02 - Kiss: Their first kiss was sweet and almost chaste, like spring rain, but after that one there wasn't anything courtly or shy between them: both knew the future was too uncertain for them to play chicken around each other.

03 - Soft: The dim blue cabin light makes his skin glow in a way that is almost transparent when he sleeps beside her battle scarred, war- hardened body, and sometimes she feels as if her skin could accidentally scratch him if she just shifted a bit.

04 - Pain: They had both had their fair share of losses, but none of those had hurt as bad as the bittersweet sorrow of their last kiss.

05 - Potatoes: Looking down on the synthetic glop, he tells himself it can't taste any worse than the runny so called mashed potatoes his mother used to serve during Sunday lunches back in his childhood- after a few mouthfuls, though, he's really beginning to miss that potoatomash.

06 - Rain: The rain poured down Adam's bridge, but the relief of being inside a warm car became short as he turned his head to find a gun pointed at him.

07 - Chocolate: It doesn't surprise Trinity to see Neo munching on a cookie or a piece of candy every time they leave after visiting the Oracle: over the time she watched him before he was freed, she learned that he is a real sweet tooth.

08 - Happiness: She doesn't really regret that time she pinned him down and tickled him silly just because she so badly wanted to win the fight simulation- besides, if he really had WANTED her to stop, it would've been a piece of cake for him.

09 - Telephone: Dashing through the city with agents hot on his heels, he clutches the clunky cell phone that now is his only lifeline.

10 - Ears: So far the world of computers is the only place where he can find a sense of momentarily peace, during the long night hours when the headphones on his ears close out all other sounds but the humming of the hard drive as it runs a search on 'Matrix', ''Morpheus'', and ''Trinity''…

11 - Name: She enjoyed saying his name, so fit for him in both meaning and sound: Neo, new, revived- but, as he once said, it wasn't before she revived him that he truly became one with his name.

12 - Sensual: They danced to the rhythmic, urging beat of the drums, her body close to his, and in that heightened state of sense it almost felt as if he was in trance.

13 - Death: Her death has been haunting his dreams for weeks now, and against better knowledge he hopes it is just a recurring nightmare and not a bad foretaste of the future.

14 - Sex: It wasn't until he met Trinity that he fully became aware of the difference between sex and lovemaking, because he hadn't experienced the latter until then- only she can move him like that, heighten his senses and make him go wild with passion.

15 - Touch: Her hand massaging the back of his neck feels so good he barely can keep his eyes open.

16 - Weakness: No matter how strong you are there are still moments when you can't do anything, Trinity realizes when Cypher disconnects Apoc's mind from it's body.

17 - Tears: His despair grew further when he realized his burned eyes disabled him to shed a single tear over the fallen warrior woman: all he could do was snivel at the insight that not even tears would be left to prove how greatly missed she was.

18 - Speed: There was something incredibly powerful about Trinity as she roared down the highway on that hi-jacked Ducati, as if the gleaming bike was nothing but an extension of her slender, leather-shining body.

19 - Wind: Flying gives him a feeling that he could give his soul to sustain- but he doesn't have to, because just being with Trinity makes him feel the same way.

20 - Freedom Nowadays his world is confined to an underground city of 250.000 inhabitants, yet this is his current conception of freedom.

21 - Life: The sound of her voice whispering that she loved him, followed by a soft pressure against his lips, and suddenly his mind was pulled up from the darkest corners of unconsciousness back into his still bleeding RSI.

22 - Jealousy: He throws a careful glance at Trinity's reflection in the mirror behind Persephone's back, and wishes she'd show any sign of emotion- scream, cry, flip him off, anything but that forced calm, because he knows himself how agonizing it is to keep that up.

23 - Hands: Whenever he felt like it was a hopeless war, he'd think of the moment she held his hand and used their linked fingers as an illustration while telling him that she wouldn't let go of life that easily, and after that he'd know he wasn't letting go either.

24 - Taste: After two months and endless amounts of slop, the aroma of Zion-baked bread was a shock to Trinity's taste buds.

25 - Devotion: When there are no flowers, no chocolate and no wedding rings to give, you have to prove your love in other ways- like grand rescue operations where you shoot your way into the Merovingian's castle and bring your fiance safely back from the Mobil Ave.

25 - Sleep: It's funny: he's been sleeping nearly all his life, but right now when he wishes for nothing but a few more unconscious hours it seems his body has forgotten the mechanics of it, leaving him alone in the darkness to think about the giant task that lies ahead of him.

26 - Forever: She took his hand firmly in hers, holding it firmly while promising she'd never let death take her away from what they had together.

27 - Blood: The gunfire stops, yet the room remains untainted by blood, the only sound being that of a hundred bullets falling like rain all over the floor.

28 - Sickness: He should actually try to get some dinner down after the hard training, but this newly unplugged he still needs a lot of sleep to restore himself, so she simply puts down a plate of slop at his bedside for him to eat when he awakes.

29 - Melody: In the Matrix, Neo figures, there are only two things which actually are real: emotions and music -in the real world or in the Matrix, you can still feel the same feelings and hum the same hit songs as the bluepills. 30 - Star: To those who believed in him, Neo was their hope, a Messiah, and Trinity got used to being approached by zionites wanting her to ask him to look out for their near and dear onboard.

31 - Home: Her apartment is strict and spartan like her lifestyle, hardly more furnished than what's required for a night's stay: but when she returns this time around it feels more like a real home, and without realizing it she smiles when Neo asks where to put his toothbrush.

32 - Confusion: He can see the confusion in her eyes when he tells her that he isn't The One, and for a moment he'd really want to know what it is that makes her think the opposite.

33 - Fear: ''Neo, I'm not afraid anymore'' she told him: the worst that could happen him had occurred, but she knew he had what it took to reverse it.

34 - Lightning/Thunder: The system needs tremendously upgraded agent programs: every time the old versions are sent out, the few ones that come back look like they have been hit by the lightning.

35 - Bonds: The machines could bind his body to them, but not his mind- he wanted to know what was behind the feeling that something was awry with his life.

36 - Market: He dashed through the market, trying to avoid the agents and at the same time keep some distance to the innocent bystanders.

37 - Technology: Virtual reality, artificial intelligence, RSI avatars...all those things he'd dreamt of when he was a kid and read sci-fi comics about had been there all along, but they're nothing like the wonderful utopia he had in mind back then.

38 - Gift: The zionites placed their gifts right outside the door, making it hard for the couple to exit their apartment in the morning without overturning baskets of fruit and spreading bread all over the gangway.

39 - Smile: She thinks his smile is fantastic, utterly genuine and completely unrestrained, the way she'd want to smile herself.

40 - Innocence: In a way, it saddens the Oracle to know that within a few months the shy, polite young man standing in her kitchen will have turned into a human weapon.

41 - Completion: Neo can't imagine life without her - the machines may have decided his purpose, to fight them in order to weigh out an equation, but to fight for Trinity is a reason he has chosen himself; it's the reason and not the purpose that will make him do what he has to do.

42- Clouds: The apocalyptic simulation of Reality 2199 was a shock to him with it's dark sky and ruined cities, and with Morpheus sitting in a comfortable chair while retelling the story of humanity it became even more surreal.

43- Sky: Nobody knew who struck first, man or machine, but he was told that it was humans who scorched the sky.

44-Heaven: He didn't realize it, but it may have amused him to know that as he crouched by her bedside to kiss her good morning, his position spot-on resembled the one of a prayer kneeling by the altar of a deity.

45- Hell: Morpheus didn't care to tell Cypher that it'd have been safer to play with a lit dynamite cartridge than to spar Trinity- he'd find out on his own soon enough.

46 - Sun: He showed her so much; the last great spectacle being the sun of the real world, something no other human had seen for the last centuries.

47-Moon: He loves the way she looks in the unceasing semi-darkness of the ship, her pale skin glowing as if she was constantly illuminated by an invisible moon.

48 - Waves: Neo's short circuiting of Smith spreads through the other copies like waves across water after someone has thrown a stone into it, but in opposite to Smiths the water's composition will remain unaffected.

49 - Hair: Trinity has made a promise to herself: if she still is alive when the war ends, she'll skip the short practical haircut and let her hair grow as long as she can get it.

50 - Supernova: Neo's final defeat of Smith resembles an exploding star, a sudden burst of light before the program collapses into itself and is deleted, leaving no trace behind but the lifeless body of it's baneman.

* * *

**THE END!** **I hope your eyes aren't bleeding too badly after eading this, and happy Mother's day-** **and thanks for all nice reviews I received on my last story! :- )**


End file.
